


Hopefully They Won't Give You The Cheap Best Buy Brand

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Basically a Joke fic, Dark Comedy, Execution, Gen, Never mind this ended up being a lot darker than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doesn't he realize this is his last meal?(One shot that I made for fun)(Criminal Edd, and Security Guard Tom)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I thought of late at night to make up for my lack of ideas in my other Eddsworld fanfic, which I will be getting back to really soon.  
> No, I really know nothing about capital punishment, so this is going to have very little accurate information.  
> Edit: now that I'm fully awake I have no idea what possessed me to make this I apologize for this story  
> Edit#2: I've got 69 hits on this now so that's something monumental

   _"Cola."_

_"What?"_

_"I want some coca-cola."_

 Tom wasn't sure why he was still working in this prison. After years for training to become a police officer, he had expected to maybe work as a mall cop or get to pull people over for speeding. Somehow, he had ended up working for a facility holding trained criminals, the worst of the worst.

  He wouldn't call himself an executioner, but he guarded the people that would be facing capital punishment. It was depressing, actually, to face people daily who knew death was being handed to them in a syringe in a few weeks. Tom never liked to think about it.

  There were prisoners who were odd enough to make it past his emotional barrier, however. Edd was one of them.

   _"Today's your day, sir. What is your last meal request?"_

   _"Cola."_

_"What?"_

_"I want some coca-cola."_

_"...Are you sure about that?"_ Tom shifted uncomfortably as the tightly restrained man stared into him. His hair fluffed baggy over his eyebrows, giving the prisoner's wide eyes a look of never-ending shock.  _"Because we can, really, get you anything. It'a kinda your only luxury...you could say you want swordfish, and we would get it for you."_

The wide-eyed prisoner smiled, his eyes crinkling in a way so adorable it was hard to believe he was dangerous enough to face execution. Tom shivered as he responded.  _"Okay, then I want some cereal too."_

_"Cereal?"_

_"There's this one kind I always wanted to try,'_ His eyes roamed wildly around the room as he struggled to explain it.  _"It was shaped like a bee's hive, I think? I mean, not an entire beehive, but each one was a piece of honeycomb. My best friend, Matt, always had them in his lunch in fourth grade, and he said they tasted honey and corn. I guess it would be nice to know what that tastes like before I die."_

Tom stood aghast for a moment. He had never heard a criminal say anything as innocent as this, but he could be trying to gain sympathy from Tom. Feigning disinterest, he shrugged, and wrote down "honeycomb shaped cereal" in his form. Hopefully they wouldn't buy him the cheap brand that tastes like ash, not that he cares what happens to a probably-murderer.

   _"Don't forget the cola."_

 _"Oh, right,"_ Tom scribbled "coka-cola" on next to the cereal order, unaware of his misspelling in his shock.

  Edd sat quietly for a while while Tom filled out the rest of the form. The security guard couldn't help looking up at the restrained prisoner once in a while, feeling light-headed every time he did. His features were boyish and showed no harboured guilt or dangerous intentions, nothing that he had seen in the other men on death row. 

  Their eyes met again, and Tom wondered if this man was magical, because the felt like he might faint then and there. Without thinking, he made the biggest mistake of his life,

   _"M' names' Tom."_

Sweet swabs of cornstarch, why did he give him his name?

   _"My name is Edd, nice to meet you."_

  Edd game him another smile as pure as an angel from heaven, and Tom mentally slapped himself.

   _"N-n-nice to meet you too."_

  Scratch that, he mentally gave himself a concussion. Now he knew the name of the prisoner he was sentencing to death. Definitely going to help him sleep at night.

  Tom's watch beeped. His shift was over in five minutes, but he felt rooted to the spot by Edd's hypnotic gaze.  _Correction. He was rooted by a dangerous, serial murderer's hypnotic gaze, probably the one that he used when he lured civilians into his basement._

Still, Tom was the last person Edd would ever see, minus whomever would give him the final blow.

  Edd looked down, and breaking eye contact somehow was more painful than what Tom felt while he was maintaining it.

_"You need to go."_

Tom nodded speechlessly.

  He turned to the door, and blurted out,

    _"I won't forget you."_

 __ What? Why did he say that? The first thing Tom should do as soon as he left this building was forget this conversation.

    _"Of course, Tom. Don't forget my cereal."_

_"Yeah, of course. You'll have your cereal soon."_

_"And my cola."_

_"And your cola."_

 

  

 


End file.
